Flood Day
by Bishie no Miko
Summary: It's raining outside, and a young college professor tells her friend a story about two students, Taichi and Yamato, and the trials they faced in the last few days. *Actually PG-15* for mature themes, violence, swearing. Taito. Epic.
1. Prologue: Clouds

DISCLAIMER: Taichi and Yamato aren't mine. If they were, I'd, uh, not be spending my time writing fanfiction. *cough* Anyway, Professor Keri, Jill, Lila, Gojio, Kia, Hikaru, Leon, and Kenu are my original characters. If you want to use them in your fics for some obscure reason, you MUST go through me first.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ADDED: Okay, judging from the fact that more than half of the people who open this don't go to the next chapter, I'd like to point out that the entire story is NOT told from Keri's PoV. In fact, after this prologue there's almost no focus on her and Jill, and when there is it's pretty short. The rest of the story focuses on Taichi and Yamato as if the whole thing wasn't even a flashback, so at LEAST check out chapter 1! Yeesh...  
  
Wow, my first Digimon fic! ...Why do I suddenly feel like I've entered some sort of horribly evil cult? ^^; I always figured that once I actually wrote one, the Great Question's answer would be revealed to me... the Question that is, "Why the hell are there so many fanfics in the Digimon section? It does not have the greatest following. It does not have the greatest fame. It does not have any more opportunities for fanfiction than the other anime do. Why, then, are people so driven to write Digimon?" But no. It's still a mystery. -_-  
  
My first Digimon fic is a Taito! ^_^ Hehehe, I knew that would happen! Anyway, I tried out the flashback method for the first time, so this is two firsts. It was really a challenge to write (especially the argument scene, since that's kinda... bad, because I had to re-write it ^^;) but it was fun, and I'm really proud of this. It gets so GOOD! *squeal* Well, I think so. The whole damn thing's on crack, but then again, so is Digimon. I'd like to point out that I chose PG-13 for this and not R because I know that people who are mature enough to enjoy shounen-ai/yaoi can, in pattern, usually handle a lot more than the average PG-13-aim. It should really be rated PG-15 or something along those lines... but really, it's nothing you haven't seen. ^_~   
  
Note: For some reason, the parties these guys go to are for all grades. Yeah, I know, that... doesn't really happen. Well, um... let's use our imaginations! ^^;;; Maybe they're club parties... yeah, that's it... *cough*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flood Day  
  
By the Miko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The storm had raged for a mere ten minutes, but the city streets were already starting to submerge. The rain fell in nothing but sheets, and flood watches had already been activated across the area; a few key streets had already been closed, and others were soon to follow. Booming, rolling thunder could be heard every so often, starting in the distance and then vibrating throughout the city's buildings. The noise had apparently driven the winds completely insane, as they fought with one another and changed directions constantly. It wasn't light out, but wasn't dark either... it was the sort of gray that people write about in stories, the dreary type that drains your energy if you look at it and keeps children from going outside to play.  
  
Cars were scarce, for it was barely afternoon and virtually everyone was already where they needed to be. No more than a few men and women were on the streets; only those who absolutely had to be out would dare emerge in a storm such as this, limiting the usually abundant crowds to merely businessmen and students attending the city college. Umbrellas were of little use due to the changing winds, so those without hooded raincoats took to running from one overhang to another... pausing and dashing, pausing and dashing, trying to get to their next destination with as little drenching as possible.   
  
A woman gasped with relief as she made it to the next overhang. She sighed as she brushed the water off the file she had been holding over her head, and her friend trotted in behind her. It was mentally decided between the two that they needed to rest for a bit.  
  
"I think my students will forgive me if I'm a bit late. They're probably all cramming for the pass-or-fail today," the woman said.  
  
"I always hated those," her friend remembered bitterly as she adjusted her glasses. "You did too, Keri."  
  
She joined in the bitter laughter. "I remember I'd always panic and call you for help the night before."  
  
"I remember too. You didn't even start with 'hello' for those calls... just, 'Jill, I'm going to die!'"  
  
She laughed again, exhausted this time. "I really will die if this rain doesn't stop; it's one more thing that I just don't need. I'm late for my class, I'll be up late grading papers, I'll be hounded by at least 40 students constantly asking 'are our tests graded yet,' I'm PMSing, my clothes are soaked, and I'm about to blow up the whole damn school. Who in their right mind would build a campus with two halves on opposite sides of downtown? The students need at least 15 minutes between bells or there'd be no end to after-hours sessions!"  
  
Jill sighed; Keri always complained a great deal right before she gave out tests, and she'd whined about the school's setup almost every time. "Thank God for the buses running between the buildings, eh?"  
  
"Buses my ass. They make it sound so easy, what with it taking only six minutes. But what good are they if traffic's standstill, or if they close the streets on days like this? I'd like to have the man who designed this college dragged out into the street and shot in the legs."  
  
"Violent, aren't you."  
  
"Well, I'm not in a good mood."  
  
She tilted an eyebrow. "Why not? Aside from the rain, I mean. Are your students flunking?"  
  
She sighed. "No... but it does have something to do with my students. Two of them."  
  
"Oh?" a low chuckle came from Jill's throat. "I see your counseling tendencies haven't left you. You still need to know everything about everyone's problems."  
  
"They're my favorites, that's all."  
  
"Oho?"  
  
Keri rubbed her forehead with one of her hands, proving her worry. "The two have been friends since a pretty early age... they're the type that scuffle a lot, but always come through when it matters, you know? I noticed them on the first day last year, when they ran into each other and just stared. Apparently they'd both dropped out of contact for a while, and they didn't know they'd landed in the same college. Never seen two guys so shocked. Eventually one snapped out of it and hugged the other, and they laughed for a while."  
  
"How Kodiak."   
  
"I needed a toothbrush."  
  
Jill smiled, and Keri continued. "Anyway, they lived through freshman year without too many problems... it's a miracle they managed to see each other at all, considering one's into sports and the other's into music."  
  
"I know how that goes."  
  
"Well, I got to know them both pretty well, since they were always sent to my office to 'work out their differences' when I was campus shrink last year. God, I swear those two got into so many fights... I could almost count on them showing up at least every week, though it was never really anything major. Sometimes they were even being friendly about it, just being too loud not to be reported. Soon they got sick of being caught and stopped fighting just enough to not cause a ruckus. They still dropped by to see me, though."  
  
Jill smiled again. "It always helps to have a good teacher to talk to."  
  
"Hell, it's my duty as one who is sworn to the task of preparing the promising youth of tomorrow for the real world."  
  
"And, you're the youngest professor in the school, and more attractive than most the female student body to boot."  
  
She didn't blush; she was used to Jill teasing her about this, often calling her Girl Indi Jones. "Actually, neither has a crush on me," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Nope. I can tell."   
  
"Well, they must be gay then."  
  
They both laughed, though the laughs were different. Jill eyed her quizzically.  
  
"Keri, what was THAT laugh?"  
  
"...Well, I've just given you an extensive background on the two being good friends, getting into fights that were never really serious, and I'm about to say that everything was going pretty well so far this year. What, perchance, do you think I'm upset about?"  
  
Jill made a face. "They got into a real fight?"  
  
She sighed. "It's all over now, thank God, but... I'm still really worried. One is stuck in my class right now, while the other is..."  
  
She blinked; something came to her. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right! Half the classes are cancelled today, and this is his last period! I need to call my class and cancel it... can I borrow your cell?"  
  
"Y... yeah. But, cancel your class? It hasn't even officially started yet," she pointed out as she fished the small phone out of her purse. Keri gratefully snatched it out of her hand and quickly dialed a number in. There was a pause, and then she spoke, the English she had been speaking with her friend switching over to Japanese without skipping a single beat.  
  
"Hello? Hey, this is Professor Irumei. I'm fine... in fact, I was just talking about you. Are you in the classroom? ...Great, tell everyone I'm canceling class, but it's not all free period. You heard me. ...I'll postpone it to next Wednesday. ...Yes, I do realize that's an extra week. ...Look, it's the only thing open, and besides, what are you complaining about when you need some time to make up all that work you missed, not to mention you've got someone to see right now. ...Yes really, I give you permission. ...No, the other students may not leave until they've spent at least half an hour studying. ...No, it's all right. ...Yes... really, it's nothing... heh... ...How about by telling him I hope he knows the American Civil War backwards and inside out by the time he gets back on his feet? ... *smile* you do that. Now hurry up and get a raincoat on, it's hell out here. ...Good luck."  
  
She took the phone away from her ear, and stared at it blankly.   
  
"... um... how do you hang this up?" she asked, in English again.  
  
Jill eyed her. "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened between these two."  
  
Keri blinked at her. "I didn't think you'd be a willing subject to an onslaught of chatter."  
  
"Well, now I'm all curious. Come on, I'm sure you know virtually everything, since you're the only teacher let in on both the girls' AND the boys' gossip chains!"  
  
Keri chuckled; although it was a pain at times, it did help to be younger than the other professors in cases like these, since she was more approachable.  
  
"Fine, fine. I was going to tell you anyway."  
  
Jill smiled, took the beeping cell phone from her friend, and pushed an assortment of buttons to hang it up.  
  
Keri sighed. "Where to begin?"  
  
"How 'bout with their names?"  
  
"Aha." She laughed. "Ishida Yamato and Takahashi Taichi."  
  
"Okay, good start. Now, what was the fight about?"  
  
She sighed. "Apparently, it started when Tai burst into their dorm. A couple of students who were nearby listened in on the louder parts of the fight, so I know the basics."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter: Taichi bursts into his and Yamato's dorm... and he's MAD. If you want find out why, keep on! I promise you a (un)healthy dose of angst, drama, and all that good stuff. The epic begins... ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: Thunder

*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 1   
*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Taichi stormed down the hallway, attracting some curious onlookers as he moved towards his dorm room. He fumbled with his cardkey for a moment, then slashed it through the scanner and waited impatiently for the light to turn green. Once it did he flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him, startling Yamato out of his mind.   
  
"T... Tai, God! You scared the hell outta me!" Matt gasped. He was sprawled out on his bed, half-reading a textbook.   
  
"Good," Tai mumbled in return, earning a surprised glare. He sat down on the bed next to his blonde friend and stared directly into his eyes. An angry brown met chilling blue, and Matt knew what was coming. Tai had brought it up every day for the past three days now.   
  
"I don't want you going to that party tomorrow night."   
  
Matt snorted. "And I don't want you playing mother for me."   
  
"Yamato, this is serious! For once in your life, accept the fact that I am very, very serious! They're no good, you hear me?! You'll end up getting sucked in, willingly or not! Remember what happened last time there was a party?!"   
  
Somewhere in the back of his head he was thankful for the concern, because he knew that was what it was; Taichi was worried about him. But right now, he was more worried about defending the honor of his friends and fellow band members, and he glared at him.   
  
"Tai, shut up. How many times have we fought about this? We weren't all involved. They're not all like that."   
  
"Yes they are! Okay, I'll grant that our group doesn't go completely insane at parties, but it's our group ALONE, and even they can be crazy sometimes! As for the rest of them, they're all drugged-up, fucked-up raving lunatics, and you'll be..."   
  
"Hey!" Matt hollered, launching up off the bed in his fury. "God, you burst in here, start a fight right off, and now you're crossing the line already, you bastard!"   
  
"What'd you call me?!" Taichi growled, standing up after him.   
  
They locked eyes again. What was wrong with him? Yamato thought, infuriated. Tai never did like the guys in the Frat... it was the real reason why he left it in the first place to become an independent, though he lied and said it was to "give himself more freedom"... but he never attacked them like this, and he never insulted the group!   
  
"Why the sudden freak insults, Taichi?" he snapped. "You haven't been this loose with slamming everyone before."   
  
"Yeah, well, I was on my way back from failing a pop quiz when I heard some guys joking about this next party blowing away the last one. I was already pissed off, and reminding me of what happened last time was enough to push me over the edge. Besides, I've already told you I don't want you to go, and I've already tried being nice. If your defense is our group, then I'll have to say it's not much of a defense. It's the only way I can convince you at this point."   
  
Yamato glared back into his eyes with just as much defiance. "Oh? Well, if you're using strategy, then so will I. Fine. I'll admit a few of the guys in the frat are crackheads. So what? There are some in every fraternity in the school. It's not like I'm close to them; in fact we rarely even look at each other. None of our guys do drugs, and none plan to. You know that."   
  
Taichi grumbled something under his breath. Yamato got madder.   
  
"And as for the last party, yeah, the juniors and seniors did get carried away with the beer, but that was just once, and I didn't even do it! We're not getting drunk tonight, and you KNOW we'll stick to that!"   
  
Taichi grunted. "Gojio probably won't."   
  
"Oh, now you're being immature. Even if he DID drink, he'd hold it just fine."   
  
Taichi grumbled under his breath again, which was the wrong thing to do; Yamato never liked that at all.   
  
"Hell, everyone drinks everywhere, and I'm jaded enough to refuse... what's the matter, think we can't 'Just Say No?' I thought I was supposed to worry about YOU in that department," he added in anger, though his subconscious immediately regretted it and the final word caught in his throat.   
  
Tai's eye twitched, and he broke away from Matt's gaze and glared at the bed.   
  
"You'll never live that down, will you?" he growled after a pause. "I get drunk once and it's against me the rest of my life."   
  
"To remind you," Yamato said firmly. Taichi's grousing expression suddenly changed to a weaker, upset frown, and Matt's throat closed on him suddenly. He wished he HADN'T reminded him.   
  
Tai finally said something. "Trust me, I remember everything that happened that night, even if it was almost a year ago... which is why I'm never going to drink like that again."   
  
There was a silence between the two. Matt wished he hadn't brought it up altogether; he hadn't seen the whole disaster, but he remembered full well what he had walked in on, and it was enough to keep both of them from touching a bottle ever since.   
  
They'd been quiet for a while, and it seemed the two would settle things peacefully. Tai eventually shook his head briefly and found it in himself to look back into Matt's eyes.   
  
"It's not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself. You and the gang. It's that I think you guys won't be able to handle it when the sorority comes over."   
  
"What?"   
  
"... Lila's gonna be there."   
  
He said the name with caustic venom. Yamato didn't care for the name either, and his face grew dark; he had seen what she had done to everyone that rued night, and to Tai...   
  
He frowned at the bad memories. "...I know that. What of it?"   
  
Tai growled. "Don't play stupid! If she and her pack show up, the whole damn party'll go to hell."   
  
Matt snorted. "I highly doubt that the party'll be lively enough for her to manipulate everything effectively by the time her gang slithers in. Some will be staring at candles, most will be so wasted already they'll be passed out or won't be able to tell right from left, and the rest of us will be playing pool or picking at a guitar half-asleep."   
  
Tai's mind kicked into overdrive. **Lila won't touch the crackheads, and the ones already drunk will just get what they deserve,** he thought with a shiver. **But... he doesn't get it. Tired or not, she'll still...**   
  
"Yamato Ishida, I'm asking you not to go," Tai asked as calmly as he could.   
  
"And I'm telling you I'm going."   
  
"Dammit Matt! This is for your own good!" He hollered, turning the volume up again.   
  
"Who are you to decide what's good for me or not!?"   
  
"I'm your best friend, and third parties have the clearest views on things! You don't know what Lila can do, she--"   
  
"That's bullshit! You think I can't stand up to her, just because you couldn't?!"   
  
If Tai were a dog, he'd be foaming at the mouth at this point. "You think I had a CHOICE?! It's not a matter of standing up to her! She'll slip you something, Yamato, and if getting to you means taking out your defense too, she'll do it! You KNOW she's obsessed with you!"   
  
"The guys wouldn't let her!"   
  
"You can forget that! Your 'GUYS' will be to busy with Lila's whores or staring at candles! Your 'GUYS' won't give a shit about you when they're preoccupied with groping and screaming and getting their brains fucked out! Your 'GUYS' won't..."   
  
Yamato shot a fist out at Tai, and he took the hit in the jaw. He staggered back into the wall, and after a moment of dazedly staring at the floor he brought his hand up to dab at the blood his teeth had drawn from the inside of his mouth. He looked at it, then looked at Yamato with a deadly, icy glare.   
  
When Taichi heard and said "guys," he meant most the group... the group that didn't include his and Yamato's friends. But when Yamato heard and said "guys," he meant those friends exactly. They both realized their mistake at some point in their standstill... but, being stubborn, neither cared. The two merely stared at each other, not knowing if they should release all their feral instincts and beat the living hell out of each other until every square inch of wall and carpet was splattered with something red... or if they should wait it out to see if another solution would present itself.   
  
Taichi, apparently, thought of one.   
  
"Go ahead. Fuck yourself over. See if I care," he hissed as he stormed out the room.   
  
"Go to hell," Yamato called scathingly over his shoulder.   
  
"You'll beat me there," Tai spat in disgust. "Once you've permanently destroyed your life. It'll serve you fucking right."   
  
"We'll see if I break down like you did, you asshole."   
  
Both of Taichi's eyes widened and shook, and he looked back at him with a mixture of hurt and fury swirling in his eyes. For a moment Matt felt sick; it seemed so wrong that warm, lively brown eyes like Tai's were filled with such scorn and pain. He would have begged for forgiveness at that very instant... but his anger had taken control of him, and it refused to give up its stand.   
  
Tai saw no regret for those words in his furious, stabbing blue eyes.   
  
"W... what..." he managed.   
  
Being the holder of the Crest of Courage and the leader of his team, Tai was always good at twisting his emotions to show only what he wanted the others to see. But his skill betrayed him this time, and his voice actually exposed the very core of his feelings, though what they truly meant remained unclear even to him; It's hoarse, nearly-whispered sound revealed that, even through all of Taichi's anger... When he saw the fury in Matt's eyes, the fury that stayed even after he had said those words to him... he felt as though his stomach had been torn apart. He was left slowly gasping for air, swallowing his closed throat, and fighting the tears welling in his eyes.   
  
And it wasn't just his stomach... something else was shredded as well. He was too upset, however, to connect the burning in his chest to anything other than pain.   
  
He shot Yamato a look the blonde had never seen on his face before, no matter how angry he had ever been; it wasn't just a look of hatred but a mix of everything, and nothing altogether.   
  
"Yeah, we'll see... only I won't be there to save you," Taichi croaked out.   
  
And then he was gone, slamming the door behind him.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Oh, my... ^^;;;;;;;; Those two... well, if you want to see what happens, then review this chapter and keep on going! 


	3. Chapter 2: Wind

*~*~*~*~*   
Chapter 2   
*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"He spent the night in my office. It was against rules, but when he came to my door looking so upset, I bent them a little."   
  
"Ugh. That sounds pretty bad," Jill managed, biting her lip. "Those don't waste any time, going for the pressure points right away like that."   
  
Keri sighed sadly. "I don't know any specific dialogue except for that end part, and the outbursts. At least I know that Tai's side was how corrupt the fraternity was and that their gang wasn't enough protection, and Matt's side was that he could take care of himself better than Tai could, so he had no right to stop him."   
  
"...What was that all about, anyway? I mean, with Tai."   
  
"I'm... really not sure. I know that at Halloween last year, someone managed to throw a party that security didn't know about. The drinks got spiked and most everyone there got drunk out of their minds, and the ones who weren't wasted got uncomfortable enough to call security. My guess is that Tai was one of the drunk ones, that's all."   
  
Jill could sense that her friend knew more than she was letting on. "Keri, is this one of those student-shrink things that you're sworn not to tell anyone about?"   
  
She blinked, and looked at Jill. "Am I that easy to read?"   
  
"Only to me."   
  
She sighed. "Yep, I can't tell you... it wouldn't hurt, but I'd just feel bad after they confided in me. But... I guess there's no harm in telling you that Yamato saved Taichi's hide that time."   
  
Jill tilted an eyebrow again; it appeared to be a habit. "Oh?"   
  
She nodded. "He managed to get Tai away from the party before security came. Had he been caught, he would've been hit hard by not only the School's rules, but the law as well. And..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"...never mind. That's all I can say."   
  
"All right, I won't press you. Can you tell me who Lila is?"   
  
"Ch... sure. She was a Junior when they were Freshmen... A senior now, and a real whore if you ask me. She's rich and she knows it, and she takes advantage of people. Dates younger guys, and guys far older with tattoos and motorcycles... goes through both types like they're batteries. I doubt she'd care if her best friend's brother got shot; it'd just distract attention away from herself."   
  
"W... whoa. That's a little harsh, wouldn't you say?" Jill said, startled. "You never judge people like that. You hate it."   
  
She sighed. "Well, she had a hard time as a kid... you're right. But what I say is true. It's the person she's become... I pity her. I really pity her."   
  
Jill watched her for a moment, then shook her head. "Well, I'll just change the subject right about now."   
  
"Do that."   
  
"Okay: What happened after they fought?"   
  
"Well, they managed to shun each other the whole next day, all the way to the party. There was only one problem, namely my class... but even then, they sat on completely opposite sides of the classroom. The other students were worried about them, but considering how rude the two were when asked what happened, everyone just let them be.   
  
"Anyway, nothing really happened again until that night. The party had been going on for two hours or so, so it was pretty late... and I decided to visit Tai, thinking he could use some reassurance and cheering up, but he didn't answer. After I knocked for a while (he sometimes is there, but too stubborn to answer), a friend of his told me he had gone off for a walk... I liked the way she said it, to 'skulk around the campus'...and so I decided to walk around the campus. So while he was blowing off steam, Yamato was at his party."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The party was wearing down, but it was still in full-blast. The TV was playing a blow-stuff-up movie, with guys cheering at the eye-candy karate moves and explosions and others laughing and chatting over the noise coming from the speakers. Not only the TV speakers, but the ones connected to the boom box as well; there was music playing (since there was really no plot that needed to be heard) at a fairly loud volume... that is, loud enough to hurt your ears if you're right next to the source, but not loud enough to take over everything in the room. There was a pool table with a game going on, a couple of people were playing cards, and a few others lingered in the kitchen, lingering to talk away from most the noise or raiding the fridge.   
  
Yamato and his friends were the ones at the pool table, and things were heating up. He positioned his shot and fired, shooting a ball against a boundary to ricochet into a corner pocket.   
  
"Yeah!" his friend, Gojio, cheered. "Win this, baby! I've got concert tickets riding on this!"   
  
Yamato rolled his eyes and half-smiled. "That was your decision, you know."   
  
"And it was a damned good decision, too, considering how good you are at this game... that is, when you're focused! What the hell is wrong with you, eh?" he said, lower, waiting for Matt's opponent, Leon, to take his turn. "You all right? You've been all detached and shit today. I heard you got in a fight with Tai..." Matt's grip tightened around his stick, and Gojio softened his tone even more. "Is that what's bugging you?"   
  
"I'm... trying not to think about it," he said simply. Actually, he was thinking about it a great deal... and that's what was keeping him distant.   
  
Gojio sighed. "All right, all right... it was probably his fault anyway. That guy has a temper when you manage to get him going. Then again, I've heard the legends about when the great Ishida Yamato actually gets full-blown pissed off," he grinned, speaking at a normal volume again. "And I gotta say, I wish I could see it."   
  
"Oh, no you don't," Leon put in.   
  
"Oh? I didn't know you've seen him angry," Gojio said, in an astonished tone. "Enlighten me!"   
  
"I haven't," Leon merely stated. "Apparently, the one time I thought I'd seen it, Taichi said I'd only seen the 'tip of the iceberg.' If that was just the tip, I sure as hell don't want to see the rest!"   
  
Everyone laughed, and Yamato half-smiled; he knew that the pool group would help take his mind off of things. But his smile quickly faded, and once again he was deep in thought about the other day.   
  
It was his own fault, he had determined. Taichi was too harsh and provoked him, but was just concerned about him... concerned about the gang, even. He had gone way too far in his comebacks; he had taken more cheap shots than were necessary. And that one thing he had said... "We'll see if I break down like you did, you asshole"... He wished more than anything he could take that back. There was no excuse whatsoever for saying that. Especially considering how much trouble they went through to get him through to a full recovery...   
  
"...ato!"   
  
"..."   
  
"Yama! Hey, Yamato!"   
  
He blinked. "Eh?"   
  
"It's your turn, man."   
  
"Oh." He shook his head quickly, as if to clear it. He eyed the locations of the balls, and moved around the table. He positioned himself, aimed, and...   
  
*Ding-dong!*   
  
With a shoot of his arm, he grazed the side of the white globe and it shot off the pool table, causing yells of surprise as it nearly missed some people in its trajectory to the floor.   
  
"Whoa! Watch where you're aiming, dude!" Gojio laughed as he dodged. "You're awful jumpy, aren't you?"   
  
"The girls are here!" someone exclaimed, and nearly all activity halted to cheer as the long-awaited members of the opposite sex began to file into the room. The first wave smiled happily and waved to some friends, and after about ten came in one managed to make it through the crowd to the pool table.   
  
"Hey, guys!" she chirped, and she was met with various "hey"s and a brief, welcoming hug. "Ooh, is Yamato playing? Damn! I bet I missed some good stuff!"   
  
"Yeah... sorry Kia, but you missed him hitting the cue ball almost right into Gojio's forehead," another guy, Betonu, grinned, and laughter rang out again as a few more girls joined the table.   
  
"Oh? Too bad he missed."   
  
"Hey!" Gojio said.   
  
Yamato smiled. "Hey, Kia. Where's Hikaru? Have you seen her?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, she's over there saying hi to the rest of the band."   
  
Yamato craned his neck to see around the crowd, and he managed to lock eyes with their other vocalist. She grinned and waved to him, and he rose a hand in return.   
  
Leon suddenly made a face. "So... where's Queen Bitch and her bitchlings?"   
  
The jovial mood evaporated, and Kia frowned. "Well, they should be..."   
  
"HELLO, ALL!! WE HAVE ARRIVED!!"   
  
The entire group winced.   
  
"... staggering in at any moment," she concluded through gritted teeth.   
  
"What? They're drunk already?" Gojio growled. "That's a record."   
  
"They went to a party before this one," Kia yelled over the commotion that had arisen; there was a lot of hooting and whistling as a group of about six or seven girls finished slinking in after their leader. Kia turned her attention to them, and Yamato and the others looked as well; the boys that had made Taichi's entire argument against the Frat (and he was right; they were all quite drunk/high by now) were the ones yelling, and six or seven of them now stepped up to receive their shamelessly enthusiastic greetings.   
  
"God, get a room," Gojio muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away.   
  
"They will," Kia shrugged, and a couple of wry chuckles resulted.   
  
They were about to proceed with the usual ignore strategy and return to their game, when a girl who was still watching them muttered, "Oh, shit."   
  
"Huh? What is it?"   
  
"It's that senior, Lila. She's looking for.. oh, she's spotted you, Yama. Hide."   
  
Yamato growled, a sound full of annoyance and anger. He and Taichi weren't the only ones who knew Lila liked him... in fact, all their friends knew, and Lila's group knew as well. In fact, most everyone who knew current gossip (and plenty gossip was about Lila) knew that she was going to try something with Yamato tonight... and people virtually made a path for her as she started towards him.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, she's headed straight for you already," Gojio muttered. "The netherworld creature has no shame. Yama! Did you remember to spray on whore repellent?"   
  
"Slipped my mind," Yamato muttered, looking in the direction exactly opposite of Lila. Go away, he thought. Go away, go away, go away...   
  
"If he did remember, you wouldn't be able to get near him, Gojio," Kia whispered.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"...Um..." Leon managed, and everyone hushed.   
  
"Hello, Ishida."   
  
Shivers ran up and down said Ishida's spine, and he turned around to face her with a solemn expression on his face.   
  
"Lila."   
  
"Oh, it's so good to see you!!" She said, flinging her arms around his neck in a staggering hug. He froze, looking straight ahead of him, his expression unchanging... though things were racing through his mind at a pace too fast to be traced. He felt like throwing up; the alcohol on her breath had brushed by him as she leapt foreword, and the fact that she had the gall to even touch him made him sick in itself. Then again, she was very, very drunk. He let his eyes glance at the others, and they both looked as shocked as he felt.   
  
She finally pulled away, her hands still on his shoulders. "It's been so long. How have you been?"   
  
"Fine," he said simply, acknowledging the crowd that was gathering. He figured at least one of them should notice, since she was either oblivious or she didn't care.   
  
"Oh, I'm so glad," she sighed, moving her hands down from his shoulders to glide down his chest. He remained still, though a new realization struck him; with all the other girls form her group using this time to greet their guys, it looked like Lila expected him to fall right into her hands.   
  
"And I expect you've been well, too. You haven't been beating yourself up, have you?" He said, almost absentmindedly.   
  
"Why, whatever for?" She grinned.   
  
He blinked. Once. "You're right. What for?"   
  
Meanwhile, Kia and Gojio grumbled inaudibly to each other from the sidelines. "Ooh," Kia whispered. "I want something sharp. Gojio, do you have your knife?"   
  
"Wish I did, toots."   
  
"Goddamn it all to hell. How dare she?" She hissed.   
  
Lila was continuing. "Well, anyway, Yamato, I loved your concert last month. That one song about love... it really got me all riled up," she breathed.   
  
"Really? Glad you liked it. Hikaru wrote that one," he replied, monotone. "She's over there, if you want to tell her."   
  
Kia motioned a gun going off and mouthed "bang" at Gojio, but Lila barely skipped a beat.   
  
"You really looked great up there... I miss your long hair, though," she cooed, now reaching up to tug at one of his spikes. "It was so nice like that. When it's cut like this it looks so wild and rugged, like that video game character."   
  
"It does that. My roommate convinced me to cut it again."   
  
"Your roommate? Have I met him?"   
  
He paused. "Once or twice."   
  
She kept on. "Oh, the way you play that guitar and your voice... you've got incredible talent."   
  
"I practice."   
  
"Oh? I'd love to listen," she said, fiddling with her necklace while simultaneously using her arms to press her chest together. "You should invite me to a private jam session."   
  
"Sorry," he almost growled. "The only person I practice around, other than my band, is my roommate."   
  
Kia growled while the people around her got increasingly uncomfortable. "She's either totally oblivious to the fact that everyone over here hates her steaming entrails for what she did to Tai and everyone last time, and that we're not intimidated just because she's a senior... or she just thinks she can do whatever she damn well pleases, no matter what we may think or feel."   
  
"Or she's a drunken slut, and she only hears the giggles and whistles of the other drunken idiots," Gojio added.   
  
"But... But even drunk... she COULDN'T have forgotten that... that glare he made at her..."   
  
Lila giggled, and wobbled a bit foreword towards him as if she couldn't keep her balance, giving off a high, playful yelp as she fell. He made no move to support her, so she caught herself and stood up straight; apparently, she was a bit miffed that he didn't catch her, and it sobered her up a bit. "Well, anyway, Yama... do you like to dance?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You should take me to dance..."   
  
"I don't think so," He suddenly said. No bitterness, no anger; just very plainly and clearly. It made her blink, at least, as well as everyone else... especially the drunk ones who were hooting at the whole farce, enjoying every minute of it.   
  
"Huh?" she replied, quite stupidly.   
  
Matt's suddenly hit eye contact with her, hard. His previously nonchalant face became stern, angry, and annoyed, as if bothered by someone who was lower than dirt to him. It was true. Every word out of this woman's mouth... her touching him, flirting with him, breathing the same air as him... they all disgusted and infuriated him. Just wondering about where she got the gall to face him and his friends after everything she'd done to them... everything she'd done to Tai... made him angrier. He wondered if he'd hate her as much if she had ever apologized... ever took responsibility, ever felt guilt, ever showed shame. Considering the fact that he hated her now more than ever... especially after she quite plainly expressed she couldn't even think of anything to be ashamed of... he guaranteed he wouldn't.   
  
Time to end this idiocy.   
  
"Lila, I'm not in the mood to bullshit right now. You'd better find some other guy who's more willing to play bitch for you, because you won't get it out of me. Sorry."   
  
There was a moment of silence, and a few people laughed. Yamato wondered if people would think it was funny, but apparently it had actually gotten through; he had insulted her, in front of everyone, and he had meant it.   
  
"Whoa," Kia said, staring for a moment, then doing her best to suppress a wild grin. Gojio and the others just stared. In fact, Yamato snapped some people into sobriety, it was so sudden and unexpected.   
  
And as for Lila herself, she was dumbstruck. She could only stare at him, at his angry face, and try to sort out what had just been said to her. She laughed for a moment, trying to make it a joke... but when he didn't respond, her face twisted into one of anger, and she stepped back, glaring in shock.   
  
**Oh, here comes the shrieky bitching,** Gojio thought, crinkling his face in anticipation.   
  
"W... what ARE you talking about? How... how DARE you? What kind of woman do you think I am?!" She shrieked, mortified, and when Yamato decided to take safety in silence (and some coughs resonated from Kia's direction), she became even worse. Her eyes darted from side to side, and then her face contorted in anger. "I just came over here because I thought you looked lonely, and I wanted to compliment you on your music anyway. Well, that's the thanks I get! We'll see if I ever try to cheer you up again!" And with that, she stormed/staggered off to the other side of the room, and the area was silent for an awkward period of time.   
  
Yamato paused for a moment; he wished he had said more. Then he turned, picked up his stick, aimed, and hit the cue ball. He hit two balls into different pockets.   
  
He had broken the ice, and an exited murmur arose from the crowd again, mostly addressing what had just happened. It was now safe to talk.   
  
"T... that was awesome!" Kia breathed. "Just incredible!! Ishida Yamato, I'd have your child!"   
  
"That's not really necessary," Matt said, but he smiled.   
  
"You, my friend, just performed some quality slap-down," Gojio said, slapping the smaller man hard on the back, almost sending him flying. "I sure as hell wish I had a camera... that face! Priceless! Like a deer stuck in headlights!! A frightened little deer! ...OW! What was that for?" he suddenly yelped, rubbing his arm.   
  
"For calling me 'toots' earlier," Kia said, sticking her tongue out, but barely succeeding; she was still grinning.   
  
"Your face is going to get stuck that way," Leon said, smiling.   
  
"Let it. That way, whenever I look in the mirror, I'll remember this," she stated.   
  
"Hmph. How dare she call you Cloud. We're the only ones who can call you Cloud... she's defiling the nickname," Leon said.   
  
"Don't worry... nobody can defile that nickname," Kia assured him   
  
"Man, she's pretty damn drunk," Gojio pointed out, almost whistling. "More than anyone else. Bet she doesn't know her right ass from her left tit."   
  
Kia grinned. "Well, that's understandable; they're both flat."   
  
While they giggled about that, Hikaru from across the room suddenly bound over and glomped Yamato, nearly knocking him over.   
  
"Yama, that was GREAT! We saw the whole thing! I'll have your CHILD, man!" she squealed, laughing happily.   
  
"Dude, man, you're gonna have a lot of kids," Gojio grinned, and Yamato laughed, a little embarrassed.   
  
Both girls looked at each other.   
  
"You said that too?"   
  
"Yeah, I did!"   
  
"AAAH!"   
  
"Oh, geez, they're doing it again," Leon said, plugging his ears, and everybody laughed. Things looked better. Lila was on the other side of the room, a whole world away for all they cared, and it looked like she wouldn't be on their side again anytime soon.   
  
Yamato watched his friends, smiling softly. If it weren't for Taichi, he never would have met them. They all missed Tai, now, when he didn't come to parties... and they missed Matt too, in a way; he could never really be himself unless he was around Tai. He sighed and looked down.   
  
**Taichi... I wish you could have seen that... I wish you could have been here... you deserved to do that more than anyone else.**   
  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Next Chapter: We may know what's happening with Yamato... what about Taichi? How is he, and what is he doing? And... what did happen to him, anyway? I'll need some more reviews before I post more, so review! 


	4. Chapter 3, Part 1: Rain

*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3, Part 1  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
**This is all my fault.**  
  
Taichi clutched his jacket shut with one hand; it was beginning to get cold at night. He kicked a pinecone that lay in the grass, and it sailed away in a perfect trajectory. He always liked kicking things. It made him feel better. He guessed it was because he loved soccer so much... it really affected his whole psyche. Too bad soccer didn't have the answers for shit like this. He kept waking, watching his feet.  
  
**This is all my fault. I was way too unreasonable. Why the hell did I lose control? The guys don't deserve crap like that... and you know, you should never say something about someone that you wouldn't say to their face, right? Right. So I shouldn't have done that. I was just so mad...it was stupid. Stupid.** He kicked another pinecone. It shot out into the dark of night, out of his eyesight. **And... and I mean, he didn't mean anything by those things. No, he didn't mean to really hurt me. He said them because I was being so damn temperamental! He gets like that. I shouldn't have overreacted. And... and he CAN take care of himself. ...God dammit, Yama, why the hell do you say things that hurt like that when you don't really mean them?! Think before you talk!**  
  
He kicked at another pinecone, and this one shattered upon impact with his foot.  
  
He sighed. It was times like this he really missed Augumon. He always understood him... actually, it was usually he and Gabumon who first fixed things between he and Matt. He wondered what he'd say to him now.  
  
The sound of rolling thunder filled his ears. He groaned and started walking again... but then he stopped. There were a lot of leaves on the ground suddenly. He looked up, wondering what the source was... and he almost gasped. After staring a moment, he closed his eyes, lowered his head, and chuckled; so this was where his feet led him.  
  
This tree...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't see where Yamato was taking him... it was too dark, and the world was so blurry. They only ran. He had him by his wrist, and he was guiding him, guiding him through the rain and black and haziness... and he trusted this guide enough to follow him anywhere. He had to. He just ran as hard as he could, every step against the ground pounding his head in simultaneous rhythm. He was breathing hard, all breath control training forgotten, and he hissed in and out quickly, searing his lungs with fire.  
  
Apparently, Yamato heard him.  
  
"Here... we'll stop here. We need to rest." It was a lie; Yamato had plenty of breath left in him... but they stopped anyway. Then he took his hand and led him to a huge tree... its shape, black against the night, was classic in shape and incredible in size, and its branches spread out far past what was required for shelter.   
  
Then Yamato suddenly pulled him down to the ground, sitting them against the tree's trunk. He gave a small yell and stared at him, startled. The blonde was breathing heavily from running so much... and he was upset.  
  
He clenched his eyes. He didn't want to see him. Not like this...  
  
"Taichi. Taichi, look at me."  
  
He couldn't respond. But suddenly he felt strong, gripping hands around his shoulders, and they shook him hard, making his head throb.   
  
"LOOK AT ME!"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at him, into his eyes.   
  
The effect was strange. Yamato looked so angry at first, but then...after seeing him... he looked like he was in so much pain. His blue eyes shook, and his jaw slacked a little in a soft gasp.   
  
Tai turned his head away again. He couldn't...  
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
He let out a sharp yell again, and snapped his head back to look at him in fright.  
  
"What happened? What happened back there?" Yamato asked him, his voice firm.  
  
There was burning behind his eyes. "You know."  
  
"No, I don't. Tell me! Look at me!"  
  
"I can't! I can't... get away from me!!"  
  
He pushed him, but his vision was too blurry, and his body felt so weak. He pushed again, but Yamato only growled and caught him by his wrist. It was just like... back there...   
  
"W... why?! Why can't I push you away?!" He heard himself yelling. "Why couldn't I push her away?!"  
  
He realized he was crying, and he clenched his eyes again, letting new tears flow. He felt the grip tighten, and then loosen completely... so he snatched his hand away and tucked it around him, protecting it with his other arm, holding himself tightly. There was a moment of complete silence, and he truly felt completely helpless.  
  
"...You're drunk."  
  
That startled him. "Huh?" he managed, and he looked at Yamato, into his eyes again. He spoke, each word heavy and even, as if he was telling himself as well.  
  
"I know you only had a sip, but... why security came... it wasn't because of the party being secret or they heard noise or anything. Someone spiked the drinks."  
  
A flood of thoughts invaded his head, and soon he just... blanked. Yamato looked away from him, and he stared, waiting for something else. Eventually he spoke again, not looking at him.  
  
"... We eventually figured it out, since... since everyone was acting so different, slurring their words, saying things...This is what it's like when you get drunk, Tai!" He shouted, looking at him again, hurting him with his torn face. "This is why I asked you not to drink! But... but how could I know...it was all even worse..." He looked down again, and Tai looked at Matt's hands; they were on his knees, clenching the fabric covering them.   
  
He couldn't believe it. But... it all made sense. Why he wasn't seeing clear, why he felt so strange... why he couldn't fight back when he was usually so strong, not even against her...  
  
"I... I couldn't fight back..."  
  
Yamato looked at him again, and he turned completely away, so he was facing away from him.   
  
"T... Tai...?"  
  
"S... she took me away from everyone, and she started to... I said no, but she... she kept pressing, so I pushed away, but... I kept missing, or it wouldn't do anything... and it was all so blurry, and she wouldn't stop, and I... I got scared... I didn't know why I couldn't fight back..."  
  
He swallowed, the tears falling faster now, his whole face hot with shame. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep steady. "Every time I tried, she would just force even more...she would grab and... it really hurt, Matt... everything she did hurt..." his voice choked, and he swallowed again. "You came just in time..."  
  
There was nothing but the steady noise of the rain then, and he felt so cold... he was wet from the rain and his stomach felt sick, and his eyes were heavy and burning. The silence lasted for a long time.   
  
"I... if it wasn't for you...she would have..."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He blinked, his eyes opening a bit more. He made a small noise in surprise, but that was all the time he had.   
  
"STOP IT!!" Yamato yelled, and he flung himself upon him from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around his own, hugging him close. Taichi's eyes widened completely and he gave a small gasp, but that was all he managed to do. He felt the heat of Matt's face against his own skin... he was crying, too.  
  
"Stop it..." He heard him say. "Just shut up. It's all right. This isn't you. You're... you're stronger than this! You've always been so strong, Tai, so... so you'll be all right. Just... just stop this. It's all over now, Taichi. It's all over. It's okay."  
  
He breathed in, choked for a moment, then gasped, tears falling anew, his face burning. "Y... Yamato..."  
  
In response he hugged him even tighter, pulling him close against him... and Taichi had never felt so safe, so warm. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting himself cry easily against him.  
  
"I'm here..."  
  
They stayed there like that for a long time. He didn't want to move, and he knew that Matt didn't either; it was like the world was somewhere else, and they were the only people for miles on end. But it could only last so long.  
  
"I... Ishida? Yagami?"  
  
He looked up, and he felt that Yamato looked up too. There stood Professor Irumei, looking down at them in surprise; she clutched her trenchcoat shut with one hand, and she held a large black umbrella above herself with the other.   
  
"W... what are you two doing out here? In this weather?"  
  
He glanced at Matt, and then looked down. **We're in real trouble now.**  
  
She knelt down in front of them and he looked up, expecting a harsh look. Instead, he got a surprised, upset one.  
  
"Oh God... Taichi, you look terrible! Did... did you and Yamato come from that party I heard about?"  
  
He winced, and he knew she understood. But again, he was surprised.  
  
"Ch... there's no time... come with me. Both of you, get up now. Hurry, before anyone sees us."  
  
Dumbfounded he obliged, receiving a little help from Yamato. He looked at him in thanks, and when he turned his attention to Irumei again she was looking around for anyone who might be around. When she found nobody she glanced at them to be certain of their attention, and then she walked away towards the in-campus teacher's apartments. He and Matt followed, though he really didn't know what to think.   
  
When they reached her place she flicked the light on, hurting his eyes. She then muttered "Stay here," and she disappeared to the bedroom.   
  
He looked at Yamato, saddened. This is it. We're in real trouble this time. We could get expelled. She's calling them right now. I'm sorry, Matt... it's my fault for suggesting we go in the first place.  
  
Then a loud BANG! came from the room, startling him out of his mind and immediately followed by a "God DAMN it..." in English. He stared at the room, then stared at Yamato, who had been just as startled as he. But neither was prepared for what happened next... Professor Irumei emerged from the room, carrying two quilts in her arms.   
  
"All right, take off as much as is decent, and give me everything to put in the dryer downstairs. Then you should wrap up in these blankets. That way I can keep a good conscience knowing I'm keeping you two safe and warm, while forcing you to stay here until I know exactly what the hell happened. Or at least 'til you have your clothes back."  
  
He stared at her. She made a face.  
  
"Surprised? You're right; I should be calling security right now. But if I did that, I'd be ruining the futures of two people who may not deserve it."  
  
She suddenly frowned, and looked Taichi up and down.  
  
"Your clothes..."  
  
He stared at her, but then he frowned, and looked away. He felt sick again, but wished with all his heart he didn't sound as bad as he felt.  
  
"They're torn," he managed. "You shouldn't worry about us."  
  
"Yes I should. Off with it; you'll both get sick. I'll go in the other room now. When I come back, I want you both in the blankets and on that couch. Put your clothes on the counter."  
  
Having said that she turned to leave, placing the blankets on said counter. At the doorway she turned around again, and this time her tone was without order or authority.  
  
"I mean it. There's nothing to be afraid of. I may be a teacher, the campus shrink even, but believe it or not I'm a human being first. As long as you two are in here, you're safe."   
  
She left at that, and Tai felt like he was going to cry again. He didn't move, but after a while he felt Yamato's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What should we do?" Yamato asked him.   
  
He paused, and looked at the empty doorway again. But he knew without thinking about it what he wanted.  
  
"She can help," he eventually whispered. "She will help. W... we can trust her."  
  
"Yeah... I think so too," he replied. "You need any help?"  
  
"No... I'm all right," He replied, and he knew he was worrying Yamato; his tone sounded lifeless.   
  
After he had taken off his wet clothes and wrapped the quilt around himself, he immediately felt better; it was so comforting and warm compared to before. He looked to Yamato, and softly smiled at how relieved the blonde looked... but then started. Yamato's teeth were chattering. He had been so cold... and he had held him earlier.   
  
That must have been freezing for him...   
  
"...Are you all right?" Yamato asked, and he shook his head.   
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Are you done?" Professor Irumei called from the other room, and Yamato called "Yes!" in reply. They sat down, and Irumei sat in a chair facing them. She sighed deeply.  
  
"Start from the beginning. Explain. What was this party you went to, why were you out in the rain underneath that tree at this ungodly hour, why do you smell like alcohol... And you'd better have a really good excuse for that one...and why do you look so horrible?"  
  
He felt Yamato was glancing at him, and he returned the glance. Matt was asking him again, through his eyes... asking if he was sure it was all right. Taichi lowered his eyes and nodded, and he spoke for him... he could tell he didn't really feel like talking.  
  
"Well... Taichi and I went to this Halloween party..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the old giant, closing his eyes and feeling the wind blow through his hair. Ever since that night, he always felt calmer, safer, underneath this tree.  
  
Yamato was right... he could take care of himself. He shouldn't have yelled... and after all, he had done so much for him. He at least deserved an apology... and the next time he saw him, he'd give him just that.  
  
He curled up, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head on his knees, letting the rolling thunder he heard in the distance soothe him.   
  
He hoped Yamato wasn't still so mad at him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Review, please... and get ready for part 2. 


	5. Chapter 3, Part 2: Rain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Gomen nasaaaiii, minna-san!! *_* I haven't written much fanfiction lately, but I decided to just sit and write the second part of this chapter. Probably because it's easy as sin to do, because I've already written out the whole thing in outline form. ^^;;; Ah well...  
  
Anyway, the clichés continue!! (Has anyone noticed I'm virtually using a template? Heh heh. I love making fun of fanfiction.) So far we've got the basic Taito, the SSI (Prof. Irumei is me), the evil-bitch-with-no-purpose-or-character-development-whatsoever-other-than-to-be-a-bitch-and-to-come-between-Tai-and-Matt (at least it's not Sora ^^;), the "AU" environment, one boy is/was involved with something bad like drugs or alcohol, the other one helps them get out of it, the mindless fight, the "submissive" character (that sure won't last... I don't think I like submissive Taichi -_-;), and the whole "I do not acknowledge the end of 02" mindset. Which I don't...  
  
Well, points to whoever can find other clichés!! I give... um... respect to whoever finds them. Yeah. ^^; Man, so far the only original things in this WHOLE FIC are my original characters. And the whole teacher thing... Well, only two mistakes, then... I guess that's my subconscious stubbornly refusing to give in to this fic's self-implemented rules. ^^;  
  
...Heehee. This is so much fun. XD A little note: the thunder Tai heard in the last chapter and the thunder Matt hears in this chapter are supposed to help straighten out when things are happening. It... doesn't work very well. ^^; Ah well... I'll just stick a "meanwhile" at the top of this chapter. It'll do.  
  
Read and Review!! I'm a review whore!! Must hear other people's opinions!! XD Hope you like it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3, part 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*~*~*  
  
Stifling a yawn, Yamato picked lazily at his guitar from his sunk-in position on his easy chair, looking as if he was going to fall asleep in mid-chord any second. A few friends were sitting with him looking quite the same, loafing in chairs scattered about randomly; Kia had fallen asleep against Gojio; a few boredly doodled on sketchbooks; Leon tapped on a laptop; some played with other various musical instruments; and the others just lounged and talked softly amongst themselves, sipping a drink every once and a while. The overall group successfully created an air of exhaustion, and together they formed the classic party sector of the washed-out, worn-out students... quite done with partying, but not quite ready to turn in.  
  
Though they all looked tired, Matt looked by far the worst; After that ordeal, he had finished off his pool game and played through a rematch, but other than that he had been nonchalantly thrumming the strings of his guitar for the rest of the night. Though the music he played was beautiful, it sounded sad, remorseful, and lifeless... and while his downtrodden face blended perfectly with the air around him, his eyes were not only tired, but laden with thought and distress.  
  
**Dammit... I just can't feel good tonight,** he thought. He plucked another chord, letting the sound vibrate throughout his mind and body.  
  
*"We'll see if I break down like you did, you asshole."*  
  
**I shouldn't have said that,** he thought for the umpteenth time. Now that things had settled down, he had been left to dwell on his thoughts again... and finally saying something to Lila, though temporarily satisfying, had actually made it worse in the long run. He wanted to laugh about it with him... he wanted to see him again, tell him about it. But... that face Taichi made... he couldn't get it out of his head, especially those eyes, those energetic eyes that were always so full of leadership and courage. It was all utterly transformed into pain and sorrow... and all because of him.  
  
**This is all my fault. I was way to insensitive. Why the hell did I say that? I swore he'd never make that face again,** Yamato scowled. **I promised myself. So why'd you lose control, Yamato? That was stupid. Stupid! He was only worried about you! He didn't mean anything. He just gets like that... I shouldn't have overreacted!** He played another cord, his eyebrows furrowing a bit and his mouth drawing into a line. **...I told her off, Tai. You should have seen it. See, I CAN take care of myself. There was no need to worry. There was no need to fight! Dammit, Taichi! Why do you have to say things that make me so mad I can't even think!?**  
  
He sighed. It was times like this he really missed Gabumon. He was always so understanding... In fact, it was usually he and Augumon who got he and Tai out of fights. He wondered what he'd say to him now.  
  
"Hey, Matt," he heard from his right, and he turned to look at his friend, Kenu; the drummer, youngest member, and Matt's closest friend from their band. He had the kind of skill that could only exist if the player had a real passion in his heart for music and for life, and Yamato deeply respected that. He was standing up, looking down at him with worry creasing his young features.  
  
"Yeah, Kenu-chan? What is it?" He responded; the -chan was something the whole band tagged him with, since the little genius was only 17 as a college sophomore, and looked (and sometimes acted) like he was in middle school. "Weren't you serving as pillow over there? She looks kinda uncomfortable without you," Matt half-smiled as he gestured to the seat where Kenu's girlfriend, the equally charismatic and young-looking Hikaru from earlier, was sleeping in a position that looked like someone had clumsily moved her into it.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Matt suddenly thought that if he were an animated character, his eyes would D-shape; he'd asked him this about twelve times tonight. Not that he was really discouraging him from it, since he made no effort to cover up the fact that he felt like utter crap.  
  
"Yes, Kenu. I've told you fifty times."  
  
"No, you've told me twelve times, and you've lied each time. I know now; I asked some guys who were in class with you, and they told me all about it. Your music says so, too," he added, and Yamato frowned; nobody could read a person through his music like Kenu. "Something's really wrong. I guess you just don't want to tell me, eh? I wish you'd just say so. It'd make me feel a lot more loved and appreciated if you'd at least tell me the truth."  
  
Matt blinked, then sighed and shook his head, smiling; he'd talk to only two people on the planet about something like this, and those two people were Dr. Irumei and Kenu. He was just so... so trustable. In fact, he was one of the few people he and Tai had personally shared their adventures in the Digital World with.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry... hell, Taichi wins anyway. He didn't want me to come to this party, and now I'm not even enjoying myself."  
  
Kenu groaned. "God, I can't believe Tai. He's so overprotective of us sometimes... well, I guess he got that from being such a leader, eh? Well, let me guess what happened: Judging by what I hear and how you've been acting, he said something that made you mad, maybe even threw in a cheap shot, so you took a cheap shot to parry, and then things just went to hell, ending with a really nasty comment on your part, since Tai obviously backed down. And now you feel all bad about it. Is that it?"  
  
He blinked. "Geez, you've really figured us out."  
  
"Only when you fight; it's the same thing over and over again. When will you two ever learn?" He said condescendingly, ruffling Yamato's hair a little. "Maybe YOU two should get the -chan on your names, huh, Yama-chan?"  
  
Yamato grinned, but suddenly a thought occurred to him... Taichi called him that sometimes. He remembered one time now, and heard Tai's voice calling him that as he laughed and smiled. He had the best laugh, and he always liked that smile.  
  
He sighed. "Looks like I'll be the one to apologize first this time."  
  
"Yeah, you were probably a real bastard."  
  
"Well, gee, thanks."  
  
"No, I mean it," Kenu said sternly. "I heard Taichi wouldn't even snap at people, like he usually does when you two are in a fight. He was totally quiet all day except for the school period he had with you, and if people would ask him if something was wrong, he'd quietly ask them to leave him be. He'd even add a `please.'"  
  
Matt frowned, and he heard some rolling thunder play out in the background. He hadn't heard about that. Kenu sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know Taichi can be really harsh sometimes if you deny him something he really thinks is important... I mean, I remember one time when I was sick and didn't feel like swallowing anything, and he picked my head up off my bed and told me that if I didn't take my pills he'd force them down my throat... but it's just something that's part of him. He's a really nice guy... everyone knows that. Nicest guy around. I mean, you of all people should be used to his quirks by now... or maybe you are used to it, and you forget about how sometimes he's just yelling about something minor... and sometimes, he's really being serious."  
  
Yamato sighed, and plucked another note on his guitar. He let it resonate for a little while, and then he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"You're right... Kenu, I'm gonna go find him."  
  
Kenu smiled. "Good. I'll get your case, and I'll help you. Hikaru would be mad if I didn't."  
  
Yamato smiled, and crawled out of his chair. He placed his guitar carefully in the case Kenu brought him as he muttered some "see you tomorrow"s to nearby friends.  
  
"..Nnh? Where're you goin', Yama?" A sleepy Kia mumbled, and she knocked Gojio's head mildly with her knuckles, waking him up as well.  
  
"W... what?" He managed, exhausted. "Whawuzzat for?"  
  
"I'm awake now, baka. If you don't move your freakishly muscular arms, I can't get up," she muttered. Yamato half-smiled; Kia looked so small with Gojio's arms wrapped around her. Then again, everyone looked small against Gojio.  
  
Gojio yawned. "That's the strategy."  
  
"I bite."  
  
"I knooooow," he groaned, and he took his arms away. She sat up and made a face.  
  
"Oh, now I'm cold. Feh. Anyway, Yama, where are you going?"  
  
Yamato sighed as he clicked the case shut. "I'm going to look for Taichi."  
  
Kia blinked, then smiled as she leaned over to shake Hikaru awake. "Hikaru-chan!"  
  
"Mwuh?"  
  
"Yama's apologizing!"  
  
"Eh? ...Oh!" She said, realization striking her and snapping her awake. She bent over the side of her easy-chair and shifted through her backpack, eventually pulling out a small spiral notebook. She flipped through a few pages before stopping, and then she took the pen from the spiral and made a mark on the paper.  
  
"Umm... okay, that makes 5 for Yamato, 7 for Taichi, 6 for simultaneous and 8 for `never really apologized.'"  
  
"I'm so glad we're keeping track this year," Kia grinned. "It's so funny. Yamato, you're still more stubborn."  
  
"Maybe we should wait to see if Taichi is coming right now... then it'd be simultaneous," Gojio pointed out.  
  
Yamato sighed as he pulled on his jacket. "Gojio, tell Leon I put his guitar back."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you all later," he said, waving goodbye as he left the area, smiling as they chimed their farewells in return. After weaving through the crowd for a while he finally reached the door, and he sighed as he put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
**I'll check the room first, and if he's not there he's probably out walking...**  
  
But as soon as he opened it a crack, a much larger hand than his slammed the door shut again. He blinked and turned to the owner of the hand, and didn't recognize the belligerent face he saw. All he knew was a very large man with a neck the size of his head was blocking his way.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, and he reached for the doorknob again.  
  
"Yer excused," the slurred reply was. "But yer not goin' anywhere."  
  
He paused. "And who are you to tell me what I can't do?"  
  
"He's a real man," a new voice stated, "Unlike you." Matt's right eye twitched as he felt a shiver run up his spine, and he turned around to see Lila standing there, surrounded by her minions and their men.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You sure as hell don't know how to treat a lady," the giant growled. "And we're not happy about that."  
  
Matt's ice blue eyes pierced into his large brown ones. "When I see a lady, I'll treat her like one."  
  
He heard an infuriated growl and he looked back to Lila, who might as well have been blowing steam out of her ears. But she blinked after a while, took a breath, and tossed her hair, putting herself back on airs and regaining her self-righteousness.  
  
"Feh! Who do you think you are? You're obviously an idiot. Take a look around you," she said, waving her hand. Just then a heavy blow landed on the back of Yamato's head, and he staggered forward; it wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it was sufficient to make his vision blur. Surprised yells came from all directions as a crowd gathered, but through them he could hear laughter... so it was a game.  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Lila jeered with the back of her hand to the side of her face, grinning madly. "What will you do now? You're completely surrounded!"  
  
"I see the reformed Yankees* never really dropped their bad habits," He growled, and his eyes darted around him. It was true. The only people around were Lila's gang and onlookers that were either too meek or too curious to stop it. And not only was he surrounded, he was ridiculously outnumbered; there were about nine men and women each, and though he seriously doubted any women would attack him when they each had a dog, he couldn't completely rule it out. He growled, and put his arms up in a defensive position as some of the guys around him cracked their knuckles. It looked as if they were going to jump him any second.  
  
One man went for a fakeout, jabbing a punch at the air in front of Matt. He jumped a bit, and that was all the distraction the giant behind him needed; he leapt into action, scooping his arms under Matt's and pulling them up in a powerful, painful lock. Yamato winced and struggled as the gang formed a semi-circle around him, but his strength was nothing against the lock. One man stepped forward out of the grinning circle, cracking his knuckles and looking at Yamato's completely undefended stomach with a sort of curious mischief. Though Matt shot a pained, steadfast glare at the second aggressor, he grit his teeth and tightened his muscles in preparation as the man pulled his fist back; this was going to really, really hurt...  
  
But suddenly...  
  
"Hey, Lila! How `bout YOU try defending against someone twice your size!?" a female voice bellowed from nearby, and Yamato's spirits immediately lifted as the mass of people surrounding Lila's gang-circle drew back to reveal Kia and Gojio, half-shoving their way through the crowd to get to them. Coming up behind them were Hikaru and Kenu, and their faces held just as much defiance and anger in them as Kia and Gojio... only the latter two had distinct hints of mischief in their eyes, and Kia's full-blown Evil Grin almost completely outshadowed any rage she was feeling. It was as if she was overflowing with an unparalleled and wicked joy at finally getting a chance to pick a fight with Lila... an otaku let loose in a dealer's room with over two thousand dollars cash to spend.  
  
**Bless the powers that be for giving me this wonderful opportunity,** She thought.  
  
"So the snake bares her fangs. But really, you shouldn't lash out so quickly; your pets are no match for Gojio, or me for that matter. You want to hurt Matt for hurting your poor, feeble little pride, you go through us." She then turned her glare to the man about to punch Yamato, as well as the giant holding him, who looked furious at being called a pet. She smirked even more, as if she didn't even care that he was nearly twice her size. "You two better just keep your hands off him, unless you want to feel the wrath of the all-infamous captain of the kickboxing team." She paused for the predicted murmurs of recognition. "Yeah, that's right; the one who was disqualified from the last local tournament for... taking cheap shots." She let that final tone ring a little, and then moved on. "Funny thing is, I'm so good, I was forgiven by the coach. Wanna deal with me? Do you, or are you just a backstabbing, spineless coward who takes orders from a whore?"  
  
Yamato's eyes widened. That cheap-shot call, he decided, could have been for the deliberate kick to her opponent's groin... or for her colorful language before the blow.  
  
"You little bitch!" the giant holding him bellowed, and he flung Matt to the side, the force of the throw nearly enough to send him to the ground. He pulled his balled fist across his chest with every intention of backhanding Kia's face, and frightened yelps came from outside the circle as he swung. But Kia deftly avoided the strike, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side and bending her knees to drop her body out of the fist's reach. She paused there for a moment to let it sink in that she was far superior to her opponent, let the insult pile on with the injury, and then lightly kicked off the ground to land a bit further away, standing at a casual, ready position, her eyes alert to all potential attackers. Her hands were dropped, as if she dared them to attack. They held their ground.  
  
Gojio shot a meaningful look at Yamato, and he heard the unspoken command. **Get out of here,** that was what they wanted him to do. Go find Taichi. They're targeting you, they'll gang up on you, you'll get hurt. Don't worry about it. People will help us. You already have a record with this group, and we're clean.  
  
Abandon us when we're already outnumbered almost two to one. Right, sure.  
  
"Matt, get out of here!" Kia voiced, as if she knew he was wavering. "There's no need to dirty your hands on trash like this!" Angry outbursts arose from all sides, but Matt shook his head and stood firm. "Forget it," he replied, his voice low and deadly as he could make it sound. "There's no way I'd leave you here to clean up a mess that I made."  
  
"MATT!!" Leon shouted; he had pushed his way through, along with a few others on his side. "You stubborn idiot! You KNOW we can take care of ourselves! We're not that outnumbered NOW, even without you!"  
  
"NO!" He shouted in reply, but he cut off... someone had hit him in his back, a downwards punch in the flesh just to the side of his lower spine, and his eyes widened on their own as gasps and shouts of anger or excitement arose. The entire area burst into a frenzy of action then; Kia shouted out his name, Gojyo let out an enraged and colorful German word, and the rest of the group attacked Lila's gang like a swarm of bees. Inside the mass of shouting, fighting bodies, Kia wasted no time; she dodged a punch, spun her body around quickly to slam her heel into her opponent's head, and then darted right towards Matt. Gojyo had no need for such nimble movement; he let out a roar and started pummeling anyone that had the courage or stupidity to cross his path, which seemed to move from gang member to gang member. He quite clearly trusted Kia with Matt... just as Kia trusted him to fight enough for two people until she was done.  
  
"Matt!" She shouted over the chaos once she reached him. He had sunk against the wall, trying to avoid attention, which was surprisingly not difficult; the hectics of the fight had all but made him disappear.  
  
"Are you all right?! Bastard hit you in the BACK, for chrissake..."  
  
"I'm fine," he said, his voice low.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Matt sweatdropped. "Kia, do I have to use specific adjectives to describe the exact truth of my being EVERY SINGLE TIME I want you to believe me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. He caught me completely off-guard, but I was already angry already so my muscles weren't relaxed when he hit me. The pain was really, REALLY sharp, but it's settled to dull and throbbing now. And I know for a FACT that I will NOT..."  
  
His eyes widened and he kicked off to the side, Kia instinctively darting in the other direction as someone was flung into the wall between them. He staggered for a bit, clutching the side of his face, and then leapt back in, without second glance at Kia or Yamato.  
  
"... leave without payback."  
  
Kia sighed. "I know you're too stubborn to convince. Fine. Just remember; we can only create a diversion for so long. Sooner or later, they're gonna remember that they should be targeting you and not everyone else, even though we're doing a pretty good job of pissing them off."  
  
Matt nodded hastily as someone else careened towards them, fists menacingly pulled back. Kia rolled her eyes as she jumped in the air, pulled her knee to her chest, and landed a front-kick square in his chest. He hit the floor hard, and Kia wasted no time; she immediately leapt back into the fray, stepping on the felled gangster's shoulder on her way in. Yamato followed right behind her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Hikaru frowned as she stood back, her handmade slingshot aimed from behind the kitchen counter. Kenu was beside her with his own, trying to find more things to load it with once they were out of hard-shell nuts. They were far too slight to be directly involved in a chaotic fight like this one... but she'd be damned, Hikaru thought, if she missed the opportunity to nail Lila with a walnut square in the back of her head.  
  
"Kenu!"  
  
He spun to face her.  
  
"Go get Tai. The door isn't guarded right now, right? If Tai gets here, there's no way we can lose. We won't be outnumbered anymore, and Yamato needs Tai to fight at his best. Look at us! Nobody's used to this kind of fighting... Lila has an advantage. We just need one more person..."  
  
Kenu nodded quickly, breathlessly, looking worriedly into the fray. It was true; everyone on their side was holding his or her own, but the problem was in the numbers and the experience. Tai would definitely help; he had taken a few years of self-defense before college, and it was no exaggeration that he and Matt worked miracles, no matter what they did, when they worked together. He hugged Hikaru from behind quickly, and then he ran along the wall as quickly as he could, the door in his sights.  
  
She held her breath as she watched him. Speed was everything... if he couldn't open the door, get through it, and close it again in less than two seconds, the whole thing would be shot to hell... almost as soon as she thought this, he dropped out of her sight. She blinked, but all she could see was people fighting and people surrounding the fight. Her eyes widened as her panic rose; Where was he? What happened to him?! Her gaze darted from person to person, trying to catch a glimpse of his blue jacket, a brief glance of his shock-brown hair, but nothing, she couldn't see him; what if he was pulled into it?! He can't take any damage, not with his...  
  
But then she saw the door open, saw a short young man bolt through it, and saw it close again. If anyone noticed, they either didn't care or didn't want to get involved.  
  
She exhaled and pressed her hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart. But she shook her head quickly, to clear it perhaps, and readied a walnut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
* "Yankee" is a term for a member of a gang. Bad-news people... ya know, the ones you don't want babysitting your kids. I decided to throw it in because it fit the calculated randomness of Lila's group's violent behavior. ^^; It just made sense to actually make them a real gang.  
  
If you caught any new clichés, put it in your review!! And lemme know if you especially liked the way I did anything, or if anything didn't work well... ya know. The basic review stuff. ^_^ And get ready for Taichi... he's not going to be very happy about this. What will happen to them? How will they get out of THIS one? Is the author EVER going to get around to some quality Taito action?! Well, review and keep reading to find out. ) 


End file.
